Broken In Two
by liviavianna
Summary: When Cato and Clove come back to District 2 after winning The Hunger Games, everything seems to fit with the arrival of the baby of current victors. But President Snow destroy everyone's smiles with the Quarter Quell. Clove and Brutus are choosen. Cato and Enobaria struggle to accept that one of them will die. Part 2 of the series Savage Mind.
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking through the snow, facing everyone from District 2. It had been a long time since I don't get out of my house because of my belly, and I was confined.

I decide to go home when I realize that the cold is increasing. I cover my mouth with my jacket and I note that the tip of my nose is frozen, even if I'm using the gloves of the Capitol.

When I finally arrive in the Victors' Village, I can see Enobaria chasing Gald and Brutus laughing at them. I always hoped that when I had a baby, my family would be just like them.

I don't interrupt their moment and I walk in the door.

"Oh my god, how long I still have to wait?" I ask while I sit on the couch.

My mother appears, she's holding a cloth and is smiling. "Honey, calm down. You are on your last week of pregnancy. "

I find it weird that she didn't take my boots until I see Cato coming out of the kitchen. I don't speak with him for a while. Especially because he continues with his girlfriend even though I'm expecting his child. Not that it bothers me.

"Hey," he greets me. "Can I take you for a ride?"

He's just trying to look like a good boy. I get up and accept. Maybe he's trying to promote us.

I cross my arms beneath my boobs that are now incredibly higher. "So. .. Why are we together? Santan will be jealous, "I joke, being true.

Cato laughed with me. "No. She knows that I'm doing this for my victory to be more interesting. "

I stop in the middle of our walk. He does the same. The chagrin dominates my body. "So you got me pregnant just so I look weaker than you? And all the things you said in the arena ... " I swing my head and I applaud him. "Good job. Congratulations. " I turn my back to him. My body temperature seems to be changing, I feel the deep heat rising. My legs seem to be sweaty.

He follows me, calling my name. Doing the same drama. "AH!" I fall into the soft snow, holding my belly. My uterus was heavier. I force my eyes.

Cato holding me in his arms, I can hear Enobaria screaming for help. I shut my mouth. Avoiding yelling.

"Clove, breathe! It helps, "my father guides.

My body is lying in my bed, I push my sheet. My back aches were more intense, but I can endure. I'm lucky that I fall into the snow, or my bones would break , especially because they are fragile.

My mom holds my hand. "She's ready."

"Wait," I say after looking at my father, Brutus and Cato. "I want them out, or that baby's not leaving me."

Cato seemed to disagree, but once he realized that that was my condition, the three left.

It was midnight and I was still pushing. This pain can almost be compared to my pain while Tresh threw me to the Cornucopia. My screams were scaring everybody, including myself.

Boom. I heard the cannon that identified the death of a tribute at the games. This meant the birth of one.

My father immediately enters accompanied by the other boys. The crying of my girl is a symphony. The midwife offers her to me, but I refuse. I'm still not ready for that.

"What's her name?" My mother asks.

Enobaria says which would be the name of her daughter if she had one. And I like.

"Her name is Kaya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I open my eyes, there's a light illuminating my bedroom, a slight smile formed on my parched lips, _what happened while my eyes were closed?_ I wonder. I glimpse a pink nursery baby next to my bed, my smile crumbles, there's no baby there. And then I remember Kaya, one of the mistakes I made with Cato. My clothes are exchanged, my hair is wet. My feet touch the ground, I'm going for the needle who is compressed with the serum.

I do squeegee handle, and finally my vision is sharper. The voice of Caesar Flickerman is audible. "Mom?" I go down the stairs, reaching out to the living room. Gald is holding Kaya with Enobaria's help.

Her eyes meet mine. "She's beautiful. And has Cato's eyes and your lips, " Enobaria smiles at me. Within seconds her arms are wrapping me, I hug her back.

"What Caesar was talking about?"

"He was announcing the birth. Cato sampled her for the cameras, if you don't mind. "

I swing my head in agreement. "I do care, but nobody told me before, right?" I grab my coat and put my boots. "You can take care of her while I go look for my mom?" I asks after opening the door. Yes or no, I would go anyway.

"Of course, but the doctor said you need to stay home."

"Okay," I close the door. My skin is paler still. I blow my hands and remember that I didn't take my gloves, but I won't go back there.

I walk to school, there's a swing in the playground, where I immediately sit. How did I end up here? My hands are steady in the chain and I cross my legs. I'm so lonely. There isn't a noise, this time people are in their homes if warming up in their blankets. I can hear the sound of my beating heart. Help.

A boost in the swing push me, my hands slide down the chain. Maybe then I can die this way. A muscular arm holding my chest and I don't fall. Cato sits on the swing next to mine with a silly smile on his face. I am so angry at him. He didn't even care to know his daughter. Maybe I also don't want this to occur.

I turn my face towards him, I'm never going to be able to see him in the same way that I saw. He was just my friend, and there were rumors that I was in love with him, I imagined the two of us together, I'd be the girl he would marry. Now, all I feel is guilt. I saw him kill people without batting an eye, he doesn't care about me or Kaya. I won't be able to take care of her myself. And my mom has better things to do.

"Hi," he says after a devastating silence.

My heart hurts, I get up. I'm more embarrassed than upset. My thoughts are in my eyes, I remember every time I watched him and Santan, envying her.

"Clove, wait!"

He's following me again, I hate when he does that. I want to be alone and he can't accept that.

I turn my body to him, "Stop following me Cato, you already got what you've always wanted to win. Now, please, leave me alone, please," I don't even start talking and I collapse. I'm crying already. Maybe Enobaria was right, I should be resting.

He pulls me, I let my body go. I don't know any movement, I'm exhausted. My body is pressed against his with strength. I whimper rather than prevent it. I'm completely silent when his lips seal mine. Again my body is being driven by him. He buries my face in his neck as he hugs me. His skin is so warm that I don't even care. He offers me his coat, but I refuse.

Finally I carry some movement, I pull away my body from his, without looking at it I still go my way home. That kiss swept through my tears, I know won't happen again.

"You." I hear a female voice calling out to me. When I look back, Santan is coming to me, she's with a pout on her lips. She's angry.

She pushes my right shoulder and approaches me, "Just because you have this angel face doesn't mean you're one. You can't fool me, I saw you two on the playground. You owe me a good explanation, "she looks at me from the feet to the head.

I look to the side, we're in front of the school, she is only doing this because everyone's watching. "I have nothing to explain. Maybe you should look in the mirror and see why he kissed me. " I know he did this because he was feeling sorry for me, but I wanted to squander it on her face and confuse her.

I lean my head when my hair is pulled.

"You're lying! Maybe the baby isn't his. And just because I said it, don't stab me, "she unleashed a laugh.

I can't help but to push her. She falls to the ground. I didn't even know I'm so strong now, or she's so weak. Everyone is laughing, "Oh my God, I'm sorry," I say.

She grabs my hand to help her, and throws me to the ground. It's not more than that, she just wanted to return the attack. I realize that everyone is staring at me, I don't move a muscle. I'm all sore and all I wanted to do was sleep, sleep till the sun goes down. My face is steeped in the snow, I can't even move the corner of my mouth or opening my eyes. I don't feel any hand holding my body, but I know that I am moving.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with a cry, is loud and unbearable. My back is better, I'm warm in my blankets, I am no longer jumpy. How many days have I been sleeping?

My head seems to be taking me back to the bed. My eyes go to the noise that's bothering me and there is Kaya, sucking her finger while whine. This is the first time I'm alone with her. I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life. My arms are wrapping the little person. She is so fragile, so tiny, so beautiful. I regret not having held her before. I start to shake it in a way that won't make her dizzy. "Shh." She looks like Cato. The eyes, nose, hair and the desperate crying. It's so weird to know that I am a mother. My life was already messed up, I couldn't blame her for that, but blame myself for being so stupid. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now." I smile when she looks at me, her hand grabs my index finger. Her skin is soft. Her eyes are slowly closed. I don't stop shaking her, till I let her back in the crib.

My sensitive moment ends and I take a shower, get all my energies, clear my mind. I go down the stairs so I'm wearing my boots, leggings and my red sweater. The water drops from the tips of my hair slightly flooding the floor. There's no one around here, and this is very mysterious to me. My hands are being accompanied by a knife, my eyes are running everywhere.

An arm ten times stronger than mine is tied up in my throat behind me. My knife is taken out of my hand. I desperately hack the abdomen from whoever.

"Girl, it's just me, Brutus!" He has his hand on his belly, smiling at me.

After the games I have been very attentive to small details. "I'm sorry." I hold back the knife he took from me. "I assume you're trying to protect me from Cato's whores?" I give a laugh, throwing my knife in the drawer.

"You can do it alone. I just came to pay a visit to the little girl. "

"She's asleep," I hold his arm before he could move.

"Okay, I'm not going to kill her. Get a grip. "

He's right, I need to control myself. I let him go. It is a pity that he doesn't know that it just became a trap. He goes, I go. The only message I leave is the beat of the door.

In front of me, there is a message ' Sorry ' formed with thin branches, several snowmen. I didn't even think twice, I know it was Cato. Anger arises in my mind when I think about what Santan did with me a few days ago. I kick the snow and it covers the message. My hands across the snowman. I'm like an animal destroying my own backyard. I take a few minutes before realizing that Brutus is watching me through the window. And is pointing to something in front of me.

Everything is white, my vision is flashing in a unreal. Cameras are around me and of my yard destroyed. How am I going to explain this? I flick my face, my legs are looking for an escape. I go into the first house I see. Sighing flees from my lungs. I'm safe now.

Laughter cover the place, a girl and a boy. They are moaning quietly now. Curiosity takes care of me. It can be Enobaria, Lyme, or any mother. "...Hello? "

I don't get any answers. It makes me look. In the first place I step, kitchen, I see Cato shirtless and wearing a underwear. He was looking for a place to hide. On his face, I could see his lips red. Red lipstick.

"Mm hey Clove. I wouldn't be sad if you knocked before. "

"I ran out of the paparazzi. I freaked out and caused bad impression, "I say before he can see the pictures and freak out. "I was upset." I realize that he's looking at the door without stopping. I open it and he doesn't stop me. Probably there is nothing there.

But I'm wrong. He was hiding Santan. I thought after that kiss he'd be confused. The girl with dark brown straight hair, hazel eyes, skin white as snow, full of dimples when she moves her lips is there. She smiles, relieved. "At least it's not his father."

She comes back in the house. Then I realize that she's half naked, wearing only a bra and panties. And Cato just underwear. She purses her eyebrow, pouting at me. "I'm not looking for a girl to have fun with us. Not anymore, "she gives a laugh, he just looks at her.

I roll my eyes, how I ended up here? Oh, the paparazzis. I'd rather face them than staying here. I address to the front door, I can't wait until I sleep again. Then I hear a sound, "so young, so slutty." This really pisses me off. She attacked me twice and I didn't do anything. This time will be different. My body is more closer to hers as much as my hand. I just heard a loud noise, the palm of my hand hurts. She is covering her face. Both of them are with lips apart, surprised by my act. I swing my leg and immediately get out of that place. The paparazzis are gone.


	4. Chapter 4

My saved air runs out, I raise my head, slip my fingers through my hair. Today is the day that the President Snow announces the Third Quarter Quell. Only in a few hours. My fingers grip the tub rim. I'm in a darkness that somehow soothes me. In the dark I don't see myself, I don't see anything. It's just me and the outside world. This is my first year as a mentor.

I slide the sponge on the plate while tap water hits the other remaining dishes. The door slams, "She's with Enobaria." I turn to my front, and it's not Brutus but Cato. I roll my eyes and continue to wash the dishes. He approaches me. "Can't we talk later? I'm busy." He whispers an excuse. I can't lie that I'm not surprised and impressed. He never apologized to anyone. I turn my body to him, securing the end of the countertop. "You have nothing to apologize."

He bites his lower lip before giving an answer. "I'm trying to change, this is all very new to me. It is difficult."

"And for me? I'm in the same boat as you. You think it's easy being a mother of fifteen years? I never planned this for my life. " I swing my head. I don't cook tears, I've gotten used to speak it.

He looks down on me. "I know. I've never been angry because of the baby, but because of you. I'm so sorry that happened to you. "

I wonder if he's lying, or if he's sober, he would never say these things for me. "Me too." I dry my hands on cloth, avoiding looking at him. It wouldn't be fair if I tell him to go. I lift my head with a slight smile. My hand pushes his hard abdomen to keep our bodies away.

He smiles back at me, his body doesn't seem to wander off. I hate that he's stronger than me. "Oh. I'm sorry, that's bothering you? " he expands his smile. He plays with me, shaking while he presses his body against mine.

For a second, I laugh and slap on his shoulder. He turns away, I go up the stairs. In the hallway, I realize that he followed me. "So, you're here to watch the President announcing ..." He denies before I continue. I swing my head, thinking about something else. "Okay, I'm going…"

He closes his hand on my wrist, I smile. With the beat of my heart accelerated, I know his next move. I am directed to him, arms are involved in my hips. I'm up where I can look at his face without making effort. My feet crossed, my legs embrace his waist. He closes his smile, his lips reach mine, my hands roam the back of his head. We moved to my bedroom. I feel butterflies in my stomach, like I've never been so close to him before. Laying in bed he's between my legs. My fingers caught the hem of his shirt, lifting it up. He rips my clothes quickly. I feel the warmth of our bodies together. He put kisses on my neck. I'm jumpy. So fast, but so slow. My eyes are closed, I get lost in the pleasure of having him.

My bedroom is illuminated by the light from the overhead projector, President Snow appears waving at everyone. Cato is on top of my back, squeezing me, he didn't even note the brightness. Our bodies are forming one, covered by only a sheet.

I rattle my torso, awakening him. He moves to my side, tuned in the words that come out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 75th edition of the Hunger Games, is written in the rules that every twenty-five years of the games should have a Quarter Quell as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes.. As the 75th anniversary of our victory against the rebellion we celebrate the Third Quarter Quell." The audience vibrates. " On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

I grab the sheet that covers us, wrap it in me and walk quickly out of the room, I'm deaf now. A sentence breaks into my mind, ' May the odds be ever in your favor '.

In the pool of winners from District 2 there are three women and two men. There's still hope for me.


	5. Chapter 5

I put my hands in my pocket, the snow turned to water, it's gone, I finally got a chance to wear my shorts. I walk to Brutus and Enobaria's house, they are calmer people to speak now, there's a chance they transmit this relaxation for me. The door is locked, the handle jammed. "Hello, is anyone home?" There was no sign of life in the village. Now it's not as cold as before. This must be the reason why they aren't at home, maybe they were shopping.

I knock on the door of Cato in the rhythm of a song. Nobody opens. I wonder if I'm missing something. A soul appears in the empty place. Well, from what I know of the girl, she has no soul to be recognizable. She approaches me, not pouting. She's saying something, but I just look at the tears coming down her eyes and her red nose.

"Clove, I'm sorry," she hugs me. My eyes are widen. _How she has the courage to be affectionate with me after I hit her?_ Things have changed. I wonder if I'm dreaming. If so, I want to be here forever.

I give a bland smile to her, "why?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, we all know that you're not as slow as you seem to be." From the tone of her voice, I'm not offended.

"It's just games," I say. She rubs her hand on my bare arms. I think inconvenience to ask for Cato, she mustn't know where he is. I simply ignore her, continuing my search for the victors of my District.

The anger travels through my body, I'll have to pass on that day alone_. What am I supposed to do? Wait until the Reaping Day arrives with my arms crossed?_ This is pathetic. I need to talk to someone, I don't think anyone needs to talk to me._ I am so bad?_

In the middle of my sleep, something seems to be stuck in my throat, I'm sensing an intense malaise. I go to the bathroom, I bow my column on the toilet until I start puking. This is the second time in the day that I get nauseous, first in the morning and now. Nor is it only the second time, as the 10th this week.

I wash my mouth out with water from the sink. Headache is normal after Tresh almost broke my skull. The phone rings, I run up to reach it. The voice of Enobaria calls me to go to her house. My mother told her what I was looking for. Finally someone remembered me. I go without thinking twice.

She greets me with a hug. It's is worth more than thousand words. She caresses my hair. I notice that they're long, but I always run away of the hairdresser.

"Honey, you are pale! I order you to eat something. " She was right, after I threw up, I didn't put anything in my stomach and this morning I just had a loaf of bread. Everything on the desk was to get seasick, the strong smell of lamb roasted with unknown sauce made me want to puke again. And again, I go to the bathroom.

When I open the door, Enobaria is staring at me. I know that look, that's the look she gave me when I didn't want to do a pregnancy test. I thought with her. My animal extinct made me run, I just want to block all my chances of being pregnant now. For my bad luck, she runs after me by the Village.

"I got her!" A male voice shouts to Enobaria. When I look ahead is too late, Brutus had me lying on his shoulder. I close my hand, knocking it against his back. I looked his daughter being forced to take the vaccine. I scream for them to stop, but it's not convincing. Never is.

They carry me back into the bathroom and wait until I take the test. I wonder why Enobaria had that test. I open the door hiding the test. "What two lines mean?"

They exchange glances, I realize that facial expression as much as the body have changed. I get a reply. I am having my second child.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun's rays weigh on my head. I should be getting ready for the games, but I don't give a damn in moving. As the last few weeks, I'm pale and I have not gained weight. Part of me was confident that it wouldn't be the paper with my name to leave the pool. I'm wearing a loose blouse, that doesn't show my belly, I can't show any sign of it. I spend a few weeks at the Training Centre for Careerists Tributes, I'm not the only one who's there. All victors in my District are there. I just get excited to return to the arena, but it only lasts a minute. Cato taught me to use a sword, Enobaria taught me how to rip a throat. This won't be a choice for me, I don't feel taste in human meat.

The day is hot and sunny as all Reaping Days. They join us on the stage, several peacekeepers holding truncheons around us. I'm between Enobaria and Lyme. The escort takes one of three papers of the glass, my heart squeezes. My whole body shakes as if I was electrocuted. The escort turns her face to us, it doesn't look good.

Once I hear my name out of her mouth, I just want to be in one of my dreams. I remember acting, and secure the hand of Enobaria that was about to get up with determination. "Don't. I can do that. You stay with Gald. " She let a tear escape from her eye, this is the first time I see her crying. I give steps forward, breathing deeply, trying to look confident since other tributes would watch this moment. My mother's face is detected in the audience. She knows I'm going to die. Then I look at Cato. If he's chosen, I don't know what I'll do. It won't be a good thing. Before I could think about the madness that I would do, the name of Brutus is called. Cato doesn't volunteer, and Brutus expects it. Someone has to take care of our baby. He doesn't seem nervous, he grabs my hand and raises for everyone look that we're a team. I smile along with him, no one gives us a smile in return.

A Peacekeeper grab my free hand, I only give steps forward in an attempt to get away from him. "Wait, I have to say goodbye," I warn him, trying to be friendly. "Mom! Dad! " They tie me to them, I'm dragged to the door, "No! No! "I cry. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my take us to the train. I have a deep disgust this train. Everything bad happened here.

Cato and Enobaria join us. Now they're our mentors. I'm still with my red nose and my eyes swollen from crying.

"You have to forget all those kids from the past game. These games are gonna be different. You're going to have to be as dangerous as them. "

Cato pressed the ' play ' button, the tributes from District one appears. I see a couple of blondes that remind me a lot of Glimmer and Marvel, maybe they were their mentors. Both have a beautiful appearance, which fetch sponsors. " They are one of the group of Careers too, it will be great if you guys have them as allies."

"This will be easy, the girl, Cashmere is a friend of mine. She is a sweet, " Brutus replies Cato.

I look at him with a frown. I wonder if he is aware that he will have to kill them later.

"Beetee and Wiress from Distrct three, are the wizards of science. Are the most intelligent tributes in that arena. They aren't a threat, "Enobaria explains.

I smile when I see the image of a man with golden hair, muscular. Cato kick my foot. "Finnick Odair . The darling of the Capital. He's a good fighter, I recommend to be careful with him." An old gray-haired is beside him. She is a tribute. Wow. "Mags. She offered herself instead of Annie. You can use her as a way to reach Finnick and kill him. " I roll my eyes and try to distract me while they show the other tributes. Until they mention the man from District 12. Katniss and Peeta's mentor. He's alone. This means that there will be only 23 tributes. "Haymitch, he is the only victor from District 12, major threat. He won the last Quarter Quell. He is very experienced and sycophant when he wants. A threat. " I'm amazed at how Cato learned on them so fast.

Enobaria finally let a sound escape her mouth. "You can be allies with Gloss and Cashmere. This will make you to at least the Top 5. I promise. Don't trust on Haymitch. He isn't dealing very well with the death of his former students. Tomorrow you're going to the Tribute's parade, you better rest up. " Brutus goes to a bedroom with her.

Cato sit next to me on the couch, leaning his arm. I cringe and let him hold me. "Cato. Cato, "I pick his belly," If I die there, I need you to take care of Kaya, she is very important to me. " I'm interrupted by my own sob. He returns the hug me."I don't want to go back, I need to be here for you, my family. " He understands my despair and kisses me. That was the best thing he could have done. I stay quiet, my eyes communicate with his.

"Come on," he helps me get off the couch with a smile. That somehow calmed me, "Let's take a shower."

I walk with him to the shower. Our naked bodies touching each other, along with the hot drops of water. I move my arms out of his back up to his shoulders, my head lay on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat, it's a great feeling, to be with him. I grip him. He's mine, and I don't want to leave him.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't wait to rehearse for the Games and getting more experience, but have to go through a huge process until this, I stay in bed all day. Aaron interrupts my sleep along with his makeup team, Adalyn drags my clothes covered by a black cloak. The costume wasn't much different from last year, still wanted to dress us like gods. They still used the gold. They put a big Crown on me with sharp edges, I have to look like a medieval Queen star. The dress is made of a beautiful Burgundy taffeta fabric with an embroidered panel forward. A huge collar on the back that can rise. It's super uncomfortable, I feel that if I move everything is going to fall apart, but it's just my imagination acting. The accessories are shiny, and It was to call attention of sponsors. We knew that after Peeta and Katniss, many designers would try to do the same thing. So I ended up turning into a star. My makeup is super light, with some golden details, as I like. My side bangs is a braid that is tied at the top of my head, and let my hair down.

I raise my dress, walking to Cato, Brutus and Enobaria. I put my leg in front of the other, folding my legs, greeting them as if I were a Queen. I give a laugh then. "I just want to make you aware that I'm not going to smile to them. I'm not happy with what's going on. " They understand my situation, having to abandon Kaya and leave her with my parents is terrible. All three agree on the head.

I climb in the carriage next to Brutus, I don't hold his hand like the Reaping Day, I'm not thinking of anyone but my daughter. I have to go back to her. We looked at ourselves before the horses begin to walk.

The Orchestra is the same, but louder now. There are several men lined up around us playing drum, it's a intimidating sound. All sponsors screaming for us, throwing roses. Brutus smiles with his arm raised and his hand cupped. I keep my lips sealed. I push the red button that my stylist gave me, and magically, we're shining like a star. Even my makeup. We passed by the circle, I do the traditional pose of a medieval couple. Relax my hand into the Brutu's palm. My eyes capture the President Snow with anger. Until the Haymitch's carriage is visible. I'm not the only one not smiling. He is alone, on fire, it's very beautiful the way his costume changes. He is on fire.

I get the help of Cato to descend from the chariot, he takes us to the tributes from District 1, they're smiling more than ever. The girl is wearing a white dress. Their muscles aren't hidden. They introduce themselves and we do the same. They admire I have only fifteen years of age and be in the games again. Then they go into the topic that we wanted to talk, that the Careers should stay together as leverage.

"Cato and Clove, I saw both of you winning the games. Thanks for taking care of my tributes. It's a shame that they lost. But if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here, "Cashmere smiles at Gloss. That's sick. She gives a wink to Cato, she knows he and Glimmer had something romantic in the Arena.

I smile as if I were enjoying being here too. "True. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here . You know, alive. " She laughs, it doesn't seem to make much difference for them. "Despite appearances, you also know how to use the bow and arrow as her?" I ask.

"Of course, but we prefer to use knives and daggers. We are good at it, very good. Well, that's obvious, "they laugh. I realize how she won't let Gloss at least speak a word. And that makes me trust him more.

We continue to talk about the games and go back to our bedrooms. I start to play down all my embellishments. I sit in front of the window after opening it, all comments telling me to rest were bugging me. If I sleep, means that I'll wake up the next day, and I don't want this to occur. My bedroom door is knocked several times, Cato calls my name, but I pretend that I don't listen. I don't want to have a reason to live, I don't want to have to win, I just don't want this to be a priority of mine. Last year, I was just thirsty to win.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator doors open slowly, I barely saw Cato and Enobaria today, they were so busy in giving advice that they forgot we've been in the Games. Starts with the session of 1 to 12, Brutus smiles at everyone while I pay attention in Gloss, he's quiet but knows how to use it in his favor. It's amazing to see him throwing knives, his facial expression and his body intimidates most tributes. It's good to know my allies. Cashmere appears beside him after smiling at us. He gives a dagger to her, and the two play at the same second, eliminating two targets with one shot. Not bad. I keep my way, the remaining Careers stare at me, they expected me to be training with them. I ignore the tributes from District 3, I follow the tributes from District 4. Mags is creating a bait fish, Finnick was creating a trap until he realized that I'm staring at him. He grabs his Trident and throws it, he destroys two targets. He gives me a smile then. Not a smile of a handsome man, a menacing smile. Haymitch is learning to use an axe with the girl from 7, I think her name is Johanna Mason. He points with his finger at me, and she looks. Cato warned me that I would be the fish that they were going fishing.

I turn to my destination and grab four knives, slip my fingers on the blades until I feel confident. Back off my legs when the yellow targets appeared, they seemed to be holding weapons. This is all very different from last year. I block my thoughts, I want to attract attention. I strike my knives, throwing my anger. On my last attempt, I give a whirl, throwing it. No target left. Haymitch sees it as a form of intimidation.

I want to work with the bow, but I don't know who to ask for help. I know how to shoot, but that's not my specialty, I don't want the others to think I'm weak. I knew that Johanna won by playing the weak one. The least I want now is to be the target of many people.

At lunch, I sit with the Careers. As always, Cashmere doesn't stop talking and smiling at the same time. It makes me tired, and the worse is that she doesn't have so much food on her plate to chew more than talk.

With greed, the cafeteria door opens. I wonder why I wasn't surprised to be Cato. "Has anyone ever told you that this year you won't be a tribute?" I try to make a joke to hide his temper. This doesn't work when he grabs my arm. It can only be one thing. I'm starting to hate Enobaria by always telling him. He brings out the cafeteria so we could be alone.

"Why didn't you tell me, why you never tell me?" he shouts. His face is red with rage. He begins to scream the same outrageous words against me. It's almost a joke when the victors fight without trying to kill each other.

I push his shoulders. I just want to ask what he was talking about, but it would be unfair and would only provoke him more. "Because ... because I don't even know if the baby will survive the Games, you don't understand that it's all different now? I'm going to have to deal with skilled assassins. They know what they're doing. " My sentence makes no difference, he still persists. I swear if I had a knife now, at most I'd cut his tongue. With my situation, he still thinks the baby is important. "Cato, I don't want to talk about it now," my eyes fill with tears, but I don't want to cry. Again, I'm full of hormones. "But if you want to talk about it, Yes, I'm pregnant and I found out two months ago I think. I'm with a lot of things in my head, just let me survive that I explain everything in detail to you, " I go back without waiting for him to answer me.

Finnick is approaching me, this can be interesting. He stretches his arm, offering me a fruit salad with sugar. "You must be hungry." I refuse to get a reason. "I'm sorry, I thought you hadn't eaten anything," I keep in silence. "For how many months are you? from what I'm seeing not many, "he smiles.

I swing my head, he knows, he listened. Now it was time to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. He's not stupid, he knows I'm pretending to don't know. He knows of my vulnerability. And I, his.

* * *

I am considered a good shooter after so many weeks practicing with the bow. The allies time is over, I think I'm going to be safe with their Careers. I gather with my team in the living room, I haven't spoken with anyone but Brutus throughout the week. Ceasar Flickerman appears on television with the huge smile, the two tributes from District 1 won 10. "From District 2, Brutus. With score of 11 ," We applaud him, I knew that his score would be one of the largest ones. The largest, in his the case. Then it's my turn, "From District 2, Clove, with the score of 10t." I go to my bedroom with anger that I could have been better. There is a television here also was on. Brutus and Finnick were the ones who got the score of 11. The training is over, now I can start to get worried.


	9. Chapter 9

I dance with my fingers in the rhythm of the music of Ceasar Flickerman, I never get tired of hearing that. Then another song took place, a pop song that was as background music, it was very audible here. Then I just move my body. I feel a needle into my thigh. "Ah!" Adalyn look at me holding a pin that was fixing my dress. She orders me to stop dancing. It all comes back to be boring again. "You're ready, now quickly go to the queue. After the District 1 is your turn. " I do what they ask me, I fit a behind the stage. I realize that their time is over once they found me. My escort tries to cheer me up to the presentation, working on my dress, it's beautiful. It reminds me of fireflies, for lighting on the cloth layer dress, the other layers of income are covering it to don't blind me.

I hold the length of the dress, I am using golden lenses, and my eyes are outlined in black, I'm still using the crown. Caesar introduces me as the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I don't show my smile for him, they all deserve to know that I'm not happy. My hand is handled by his, he makes comments about my dress.

We sat, facing each other in the chair. His pink hair makes me laugh. "This is a very important night for you to express what you're feeling. And talk about what has been going on. How's the baby? "

"Kaya's healthy, now she's more than happy because she will win a sister." The audience covered their mouths with their hands. Caesar has his lips separated. Everyone is surprised. He starts to laugh and congratulates me, wishing me good luck with everything.

I go up the stairs and go beside Gloss, waiting for all the tributes. Brutus talks about Enobaria and how he is looking forward to the games. Finnick recites a poem for his girlfriend. Johanna sends everyone to the hell. Haymitch goes up in flames.

Brutus grabs my hand, and raise our arms, I see if we're the only ones like this, but no, Haymitch is encouraging everyone to hold hands. And within seconds, we're all holding hands. This impresses Ceasar. The lights are turn off and all that remains is our shadows.

I open Cato's bedroom door, he is more calm after I used the baby in my favor. He put his book in bed. I smile slightly, closing the door. I support my hands in his bed until I lay. He hugs me because he knows that this is our last night together. I drag my hands in his hair, the smell of perfume penetrates in my nose, the softness of his lips. I remember all this. We stand in silence just listening to the sounds of our sighs.

* * *

He wakes me up with my clothes in his hands, I wonder why is he getting dressed, but I prefer to keep quiet, I don't know if I can talk until I yell for help. We headed out to the ship from the Capital, my tracker stuck inside of my arm. My body trembles when I feel like we're moving. I don't feel anything unless something intalled on my throat, like Thresh's hand.

Cato explains about my clothing made of Nylon, he learned all of this to be here. "Cato, don't say anything," I wrap my arms on him for the last time. "Take good care of her, I beg you." I look up with a gamemaker's voice telling me that I have 60 seconds. He grabs my cheeks and give me a long kiss that takes 20 seconds.

"I never said that, but I learned to love you not as a friend, but as my lover. And if you win, I promise I'll make you never regret it, "he tilts his spine and kisses my belly. My tears wet his hair, I let him hold me tight.

"I love you too." He looks me in the eye with a genuine smile. During our last kiss, he gives me a necklace. I enter the tube, he shakes his head.

I'm going up, his face is fading, the games began. From darkness, I change to a white light that makes me frown. I see the Cornucopia that is now a little different and away from me, the water hitting my feet, I have to swim over there. Next to me is the female morphiling on the right and on the left, Finnick. I bend my knees, the countdown begins, my body gets hot along with my blood running through my veins quicker than my heart beats. As explained to me, on TV there's a camera for me and one for Brutus, we are separated by a line.

I see all tributes diving into the cold water. I stretch my arms, my feet do impulse. By my lack of experience in swimming, I beat my hands against the water. I see a brown line, where I stand. I use Finnick as target, that makes me run faster, he's already with Haymitch in Cornucopia, but that doesn't make me stop. They go away to help Mags up. I wear a vest with knives and grab a sword which Cato taught me to use. I run to the opposite side of the Cornucopia, the first thing I do is scan the place. My knife flies and shoots the girl from District 8, Cecelia. She also left children at home. I get on my knees, my sword brutally enters in her chest repeatedly, the blood jumps into my face. I go back to where the supplements are and beat against Cashmere, she points to the woman from the District 10 running to us. I follow her body in motion, she tries to run into the woods. My legs don't get tired, I play one of my knives in her column and she falls off. I know she is still alive, then I bury the sword in the same cavity that my knife was, doing circulatory movements until she stopped breathing. I never killed that way.

I meet with the Careers in the Cornuncopia watching if there was anybody alive. But no, Gloss, Cashmere and Brutus left several bodies and bloodstains around.


	10. Chapter 10

My stomach flutters, I look at Brutus, he's still hunting with the eyes together with the others. "We really should get something to eat, maybe we find a tribute by the way." They agreed with the head, grabbing the weapons. I Cashmere brings the bow I couldn't drag it all night.

Cashmere and Brutus were in front and Gloss and I went last. Anything going my sweat of my garment glue on my skin, I feel disgusted with myself, stumble on my own feet and fall about the bush; my hands are weak to protect my stomach from the impact.

"We can camp out here," Brutus helps me get in a comfortable position. I try to swallow my saliva but I don't produce any. The others are better than me, the boys especially.

Cashmere raises with her bow, "I can't take it anymore, I'll find something to drink." She can stay without food for so long because of her diet. She's going alone. The sky is illuminated by blue light, the anthem begins. I see the face of the District 5 male, District 6 male, Cecelia, Woof, both tributes from District 9, District 10 female, and Seeder. 8 hearts stopped beating.

"Guys, I found something!" The yell of Cashmere interests us. Brutus runs faster than us, he must be really thirsty. A tree in flames part our team in the middle. It is impossible to reach Brutus and Cashmere's side. "Brutus!" I yell, the fire approaches, I can't see them anymore. The Gloss' hand awakens me.

"Let's go!" he shouts back. _Why should I trust him?_ There's only one way to find out. I run behind him for being slower.

This fire was killing me, my thirst increased. I got in a tree, my muscles are too weak to climb on it. My back are burned, I run with the speed of walking. My skin burns, I close my eyes, crying is the only thing that I do.

Arms rescue me, I'm hanging on the shoulder of a tribute. Finally I water my throat. It is something with metallic taste, definitely not water. I lick my lips to feel the know again, I find pieces of my dry lips, it's my blood.

The screams of another tribute join to my, our bodies roll quickly, I'm not on fire anymore. The pain of my wounds are larger when they hit I don't feel any part of my body, all hurt the same way or are numb.

My eyelids touch my skin. The blood from my face pours into my mouth, I don't reject. It's the only way I don't die of thirst. I see a male body with the blonde hair next to me, I hear the sound of the cannon then. "Gloss," my hoarse voice calls his name.

I am scrolling my hand from my belly and I touch my face, it's raw, soft and bloody. I deepen my finger in my flesh and create a new injury. I crawl my body to the tribute on my side, it's Gloss. My strength fails, I just throw my arm in his abdomen.

More screams come to me, I freeze my eyes just listening. "Finnick, the water helps," a female voice communicates with him. They moan while Johanna examines our bodies lying on the ground, "I think I found something to eat," she laughs.

"It is a pity that I didn't kill her first." Haymitch widens these eyes after finding my pulse. "The girl is alive. Check the kid. " Johanna raises her axe.

A huge peace comes to me till Finnick screams for them to stop. "They can be helpful." Haymitch disagrees and argues with him, but after they realize that they will have the advantage in having us as allies, they accept.

A parachute reaches us. "It's medicine," Johanna slide the gooey liquid over my face, I begin to feel relieved, but still hungry and thirsty. "Don't worry the blonde head is alive. That Cannon was Mags', "she plays unknown leaves on my face, she probably doesn't even know that they also serve. I use my tongue to push it into my mouth.

A growl calls our attention, Johanna balances me on the floor, a group of monkeys join around us. I don't know if it's the right name. They seem to have developed mutations. The Green skin, sharp teeth, red nose, it's not normal. I pull a knife from my vest and go to Gloss' front. They are intimidated by Finnick's trident aimed for them, and attack. I don't wait and jump on the first in front , the blade of my knife fit perfectly into its vein, the blood is spilled on me. Gloss destroys the three monkeys who run to me. I saved the three knives.

More killed, more mutations show up. My fingers steady on the handle of the knife and is hurled to the monkey. "Let's run!" I cry knowing that we're not able to beat them. We evacuated the place. I have a head on my feet. Finnick's trident isaway from him as he fights against the mutation. I dig the trident on the back of the animal. The others are gone, that leaves us. I pull his hair for us to go, he insists on running behind me to protect us.

I play myself in the sand, waves lead me to the water, the other allies to join us. The water is with more blood than I expected. The salt down by my throat..

"Are you okay?" Gloss undoes my ponytail and touches his fingers in my hair. I answer with a smile. He takes the excess blood off my chest, I rub my hands in his hair as return, it's reddish by the blood.

I close my mouth to his. "We've got to get back to our real allies. I don't trust them, "I whisper.

He doesn't move an inch to answer me. "No, let's continue here. When we find them, we change teams. "

Johanna is staring at us trying to figure out what we're talking about. "I'm glad you're alive," I say in a higher tone and hug Gloss. Johanna cease to look at my performance. He helps me up. My legs are still weak, more than before. The pain is so strong that I lose my balance. He hold me before I hit the floor, he gets a few seconds looking at me then he releases a smile.

"Don't fall, District 2. I have an idea, "he leans in, hold my thighs, I wrap my arms around his neck.

Everyone is sitting, Finnick alongside Johanna, Haymitch alone and Gloss and I, we grabbed the coconut that Johanna has found for us, and Finnick's fish. The coconut water seems to heal me. I lay my head on his lap, if Gloss moves, I'm going to wake up. I push the button of the gold necklace, causing it to open. I find a moving photo of Cato holding Kaya. His smile makes me want to rush out killing all the tributes. I really miss them. My eyes are tearing up. I hide the necklace underneath the shirt that is protected by the Arena's uniform so it won't fall.


	11. Chapter 11

I touch my cheeks, they are covered by skin, now back to normal and better, the medicine seems to hydrated them. A feeling of pleasure and confort dominates, I felt that when I woke up next to Cato. I'm wrapped and being wrapped by muscular arms, the pressure of the hard abdomen at my chin, I might be dreaming until I see Gloss' face. I turn away from him immediately. "Excuse me," I get up. My legs are better, but I'm in pain in my buttocks yet. The tributes from District 3 D are with us, I know they are afraid and I don't attack.

"Finally," Johanna said, standing next to me. " Wiress and Beetee found them in our appellee of Cornucopia. I don't think they've seen us. Come on, "she runs in front with me, Gloss and Finnick behind us. "The blonde is mine," she stops us, as if Gloss would accept that. He's her brother after all. Haymitch remains in the sand, taking care of others.

I know this must be a difficult time for Cato and Enobaria, but I have to do it to stay alive for them. I get stopped, watching them fight. Gloss follows our plan and throws a knife at Finnick. He falls to the ground in pain, Brutus is ready to plunge the knife into his chest. I only have control of my eyes and my body goes. I play myself in Brutus without caring, danger is what I always find, even without trying. I dropped him, I didn't know that my strength. He doesn't understand what I am doing and gives me a chance to explain, but I also don't know what I'm doing.

He undoes the pause and punch my face once, I hit my forehead against his. I close my eyes in protection, I just feel the bumps, the tip of my nose being broken, the blood flowing. The bones of his hand wraps, I hear the crackling. "What are you doing!" he yells, but won't let me answer. Red is the first color that I see after opening my eyes. My blood in his phalanges.

My hiccup for crying makes Brutus stop punching when he hears it. He stares at me, still on top of me. I bow my head and he hugs me. Cashmere screams. I cover the separation of my upper teeth and of my bottom in the skin of the neck of Brutus and clasp them to tighten them. My intention wasn't to hurt him, but end up tearing a piece of him. He shouts, his body is fragile for a few seconds. I go back to my position and rush my race. Cashmere throws a knife at Finnick, Brutus escapes from the death. Johanna throws the axe her back. I grab Finnick's leg when my jaw hit the floor, I got my hands on the nearest relief I see, the Cornucopia rotates very quickly, I can't think, I get dizzy.

My hands slide with water, I grab Finnick's foot. He slips, his feet don't reach the surface anymore. I loose me, my arms open, it is impossible to breathe. I try to push the waves, but it doesn't make any difference. My eyes close slowly, my body stays, the water is more behaved. My last wish is to apologize to Kaya, this is my last thought before I go to a darkness with an end. "Boom," the canon goes off.

Soft lips are on mine, the water drops by my cheek, I push the shoulders of tribute. It's just Finnick. Beetee is applauding him with a smile. "Perfect. Now we can finish the plan. Clove, you'll take that wire to the water. At midnight the beam will fall in this tree, the energy will spread and will get there, killing all the careers. Finnick will protect me. " I agree with the head. I'm still in shock, it all happened so fast, a few hours ago I was dead. Finnick gives me the roll, he's giving me the look of pity. "I'm sorry," he looks at my belly. "Beetee knows about this stuff and he cleaned ...," I start to walk to not listen to the rest.

My body is trembling of weakness and anger. I've never lost a baby, and Cato had finally accepted it. The fear isn't with me, I'm feeling stronger that any tribute. In the blue sky, I see the picture of Cashmere, Mags, District 5, District 6 female female, Blight and the District 10 male and Chaff, the guy from District 11.

"Forgot?" Haymitch gently throws a knife on me. I was so distracted I forgot to pick up weapons. I appreciate that, he carries the golden thread along with me. We are prevented, Haymitch look at me suspecting. He's thinking what I'm thinking. I swing my head. Brutus jumps on top of him like an animal. At the same time that I look at Gloss, I turn aside, two small knives pierce my arm. I run, the cannon plays. I hide behind a tree to remove the knives from my arm.

I fall upon Finnick for having bumped with him. I stay down when Gloss starts throwing knifes again. A hand covers my mouth and drags me into a bush. Brutus holds my arms. "Shh, hide here and I deal with them," he raises after the cannon plays again. A tribute run through me, I'm going after him.

I take a step and Haymitch firm his hand on my shoulder, pressing me against the tree. "Where's baby dad?" he smiles at me. This scene is familiar. He squeezes my throat. "You thought you'd go back to him, right?" I give a shout, my head moves uncontrollably. "It is a pity that you couldn't save the bastard baby." My heart tightens along with his hand. Rue wasn't Katniss' daughter, but was someone who cared for her. I lean my head, my back is shot down.

I wonder what happened to the girl who was willing to kill everyone. I was just running. I get a response quickly, that girl died along with the others in the Arena.

My whole body isn't paralyzed, my leg is lifted, kicking his sensitive parts. I pick up a knife, his elbow goes against my belly. My eyes follow the flame coming from the sky, explosions to all corners, a big stone strikes the area of protection of the Arena. My body is played for Haymitch very easily, we fly as a bag. The fire spreads around us. There's no way to be saved.

Haymitch isn't beside me when my vision back. I support my hands on the floor. Brutus holds my hand and looks scary to heaven and runs without thinking. In the sky there are multiple ships with the seal of the Capital. I follow his footsteps, I hear a bomb breaking down and the smoke spreading. In a matter of seconds it reaches me. I scream, I'm getting dizzy, but I keep running. I see a forest with a disconnected power cord, I had never seen that part of the Arena, I notice that I am being held by Brutus, he throws me and I roll underneath the power cable.

I fall in with a rock, then I crawl on the floor, crying restlessly. That's worse than death. Something round slope in my head. "Where do you think you're going?" I cannot fight against a gun.

"The electricity was off and I don't have anywhere else to go, please," I get down on my knees with my dirty hands entwined.

The Peacekeeper cuffs my hands and makes me walk to the station of the ships. The ship we entered was with the seal of the District 2.


	12. Growing In Two

**OOC**: SO this would be the another fanfic, the continuation, but I would do it as Mockingjay, the third/last serie. It would be called 'Growing In Two'. I already have the poster of Santan, Clove and Cato. I don't know if I should change the image.

It's concentrated in the rebellion, Clove/Cato/Santan, and of course, the remaining tributes.

* * *

Everyone is staring at me as if I were one of Capital's mutts, several familiar faces are there, I recognize Cato, Santan and Enobaria. The peacemaker could have killed me, but the humiliation comes first. He ties my hands into a pole and gives a word. "This is what happens with the rebels," he let the whip, I kneel on the floor. It was as if I had been in the sun too long and receiving the result of burning, something warmer glided behind my naked back, my blood. I was super bloody, they didn't let me clean the blood of my body and of my uniform from the Arena.

I didn't dare scream, only cry. I whisper to him to stop, but I know it won't do any good, or he will just hit me harder. The whipping stops, a woman is talking to him. Cato untie the tight ropes, it takes him to find a way not to hurt me to get up. Santan rolls her scarf on my back and help to carry me."I can't walk."

They exchange glances, from the crowd came some men to help me get up. Enobaria is in front to have some idea of how to fix me. They threw me on the dining room table, until then, I had already lost a lot of blood. I scream in pain with the acid in my flesh, but I try my best not to scare them. Cato cut his arm with a knife and Gald plays a tube that he played as a bore. He does the same with me, it makes a small hole directly into my vein, and transmits his blood for me. I feel less pale. Santan ripping her scarf and get a line to sew my skin.

"Where'd you learn that?" Cato asks a bit disgusted with the thread unraveling by closing the passage of my blood.

Santan smiles at him, "I have my skills as a stylist baby."

I'm uncomfortable with my belly lying on the hard table, I want to get out of here, move but I know I'm happier in my dreams, or sadder in my nightmares.

The Arena's clothes bothers me, they still didn't get it from me because the blood have to dry. I never want to use it again, but I also want to keep it as a souvenir of the ones I liked. A day ago, I was about to die, today I'm at home with my family. How things can change in hours.

I smile with Cato staring at me. He's with the mark of the end of the table on his forehead, his lips are pink and shiny, I love them, I could spend a day just looking at them. He kisses my hand, looking depressed. He laughs then, kissing the back of my hand. I don't care about the pain, despite them being acute, my thumb stroke the cheek of it, my body is forced to move. He stares at me with his lips parted, our brows touch.

"I thought I would never see you again," he gives a dramatic pause after a sob, "I can't believe I ran the risk."

Then I remember that baby that I couldn't save, which makes me think that Brutus might be dead now. Nobody wants to tell me what happened to him, I don't have the heart to ask Enobaria, it must be very hard for her. What the President Snow must be thinking now? In finding me and torture me to death? I bow my head, letting the tears fall on Cato's chest. The tracker. My face dries quickly, "Cato. They are here, right? "

He shakes his head.

Some men wearing white; the coats, the mask, everything. "You knew about that!" My hand knead his nose, I lift the table desperate for an exit. I shot the first man who runs up to me. I'm still in the games, but not in the Arena. They can't hit my head, I am very sensitive in this region. I just give them a reason to take me to an asylum. Arms tighten my chest, finally, after some are on the ground, the needle finds me. I'll slowly awakening. "I trusted in you. I trusted..."


End file.
